Splash of Colour Pretty Cure
Splash of Colour Pretty Cure' (色 の スプラッシュ プリキュア Iro no Supurasshu Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the first installment of CureKanade's Pretty Cure First Generation franchise. It is stated to air on March 2, 2014. The series' themes are colours, dreams and friendship. Synopsis : Splash of Colour Pretty Cure Episodes All over the world and in different universes, there are mysterious warriors, known as Pretty Cure fighting against an enemy named Eris! Hinata Seika, one of the mysterious warriors, is the princess of Land of Colours. She is sent to Japan to find her Pretty Cure companions so she can become stronger. Mishearing this, Seika thinks her parents meant she was weak. In Japan, she finds Manami Ayase who ends up becoming one of her Pretty Cure companions, Cure Heartful! Together they transform and fight Eris and search for the other missing Cures and try to reason with Cure Indigo. Along the way, the group learns that when they assemble all the missing Rainbow Cards, one wish will be granted for the person who found the last card. Together, the six Cures team up with Cure Indigo and Rainbow to fight against Eris. Characters Pretty Cure Manami Ayase (愛美 彩瀬 Manami Ayase) The lead Cure of the team. Her theme colour is red. Hinata Seika (陽向 聖火 Hinata Seika) Seika is the princess of Land of Colour. Her theme colour is orange. Hiroshi Akari (浩 あかり Hiroshi Akari) Akari's theme colour is yellow. Hayashi Chihiro (林 ちひろ Hayashi Chihiro) Chihiro's theme colour is green. Aozora Sora (青空 そら Aozora Sora) Sora's theme colour is blue. Cure Indigo (キュア インディゴ Kyua Indigo) Cure Indigo is a mysterious Cure from another universe. Her theme colour is indigo. Tsukimi Sanae (月見 早苗 Tsukimi Sanae) Sanae is Cure Indigo's Pretty Cure partner. She joins the team much earlier than her though. Her theme colour is lilac. Mascots Rainbow (レインボー Reinbō) Rainbow is the main mascot of the series. Eris Satan (サタン Satan) The leader of the evil Eris Kingdom. Donovan (ドノバン Donoban) The monsters of Eris. Jetta (ジェッタ Jetta) Satan's secretary. Lilith (リリス Ririsu) The first commander of Eris. Nitya (ニーチャ Nīcha) The second commander of Eris. Doyle (ドイル Doiru) The third commander of Eris. Nigel (ナイジェル Naijeru) The fourth commander of Eris. Raven (レイブン Reibun) The fifth and final commander of Eris. Trivia * This is CureKanade's first series to have seven Cures. ** It is the first Pretty Cure series to have seven Cures. * This is the fifth time to have a Pretty Cure to originate from another world, and the fourth who was not a villain to begin with before gaining her status as a Cure mid-season. * This is the first Pretty Cure series to for the lead Cure to have red as her theme colour. * This is the first Pretty Cure series to have three Cures originate from different worlds. Category:Splash of Colour Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:User:CureKanade Category:CureKanade Category:Fanseries